


Captains' Meeting

by flitterflutterfly



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cedric Diggory's first year as a quidditch captain and he had no idea the position came with monthly captains' meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captains' Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> history1304's prompt: _I don't know if you will be interested by this one because it's not with the golden trio. The captain of each team of quidditch meet and talk and rant on their players. I would like to see the other captains like the captain of the slytherin because they understand that they play like that. Perhaps they can rant on the players._

Cedric Diggory resisted the urge to grip his wand tightly. “Are you sure this is okay?”

Roger Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, chuckled. “Relax, Diggory.”

Cedric was trying, but honestly the thought of a captains' meeting between the four Hogwarts houses was just too nerve-wracking a concept. Sure, he and Davies got along fine… but then most Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs did. It was the fact that he would be in a meeting with the captains of the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams that got him nervous. 

 _Everyone_ knew that Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint had the worst rivalry in the school. (Of course that young rivalry between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy was certainly getting there. They were only third years so he figured by the time they got to seventh year like Wood and Flint… well it’d probably be explosive.)

“You signed the oath-bound contract, right?”

Cedric glanced at Davies. “You were there.”

Davies grinned. “Just double-checking.”

“What’s so secretive about this? I don’t think our players are really going to uprise if they hear we’re gossiping about them, or whatever.”

“Hear that?”

Cedric turned to greet Oliver Wood as he walked up behind them. Marcus Flint was three steps behind him.

“The baby captain thinks his players wouldn’t mutiny against him. Such Hufflepuff optimism.” Flint scoffed.

“Come on, in the room,” Davies said, ushering the two to fully step into the empty classroom and closed the door behind them. As soon as they did, Davies warded it—Flint adding some wards of his own on top.

Cedric watched nervously as Flint chose a chair, confident as could be, and sat in it. Wood looked at Flint and Cedric tensed… only to tense more as Wood sat on top of the desk connected to Flint’s chair. 

Flint saw him looking and gave him a smirk, before leaning so his back rested against Wood’s knees. Wood put a hand on Flint’s shoulder and left it there.

Never let it be known that Cedric wasn’t a quick thinker. He carefully closed his gaping mouth. At least he now knew the reason for the secrecy contract. Not that anyone would believe him if he said he’d been in a room with Wood and Flint and they'd been amicable with each other.

“So how’s your team shaping up this year?” Wood asked Davies.

“Eh, same-old. I got a new seeker. Name’s Cho Chang. She’s fast and damn smart, but not all that willing to work in unsatisfying conditions.” Davies rolled his eyes. “How the hell do you get your crew up so early in the morning, Wood?”

Wood shrugged. “They just do.”

“It’s ‘cause they’re Gryffindorks. They don’t know any better,” Flint said.

Davies laughed and Wood rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “I’d rather my lions than your snakes. Or has Malfoy improved?”

Flint glared and Cedric could tell by Wood’s tone and Flint’s reaction that this was a subject they’d covered before. “You’ll see once the season starts.”

“Uh huh.”

“What about you, Diggory?” Davies asked.

Cedric wiped his sweaty palms on his robe. He wasn’t sure what to say—he didn’t want to give too much information away to the competition but he also wanted to bond with his fellow captains. “Um, well I think my entire team is weary of practice right now. The dementors, you know?”

“We know,” Wood says, scowling.

“Potter still fainting when they get near?” Flint asked. Despite expectations, the question was sincere, not mocking. Cedric wondered why.

“Poor boy,” Wood said, but nothing else.

“Speaking of dementors, let’s talk about the practice hours this year,” Davies said. He saw Cedric’s look and explained. “One of the reasons for this captains' meeting is to assess how many hours a week we can take our teams out. This isn’t professional quidditch and we don’t want to overwork our teams.”

“We’ve found that, in the past, if we let the competition get to us too much, then we end up practicing a little… extensively,” Wood said. “Which upsets the players and then no one has fun.”

“I think that, because of the dementors, we might want to decrease our beginning of the year schedule from 15 to 10 hours a week,” Davies said.

“Agreed. Energy is too low,” Flint said brusquely.

“I’m okay with that,” Cedric said, mentally adjusting the schedule he’d created for the next week.

“We’ll meet again in a couple weeks and see if the number needs to be changed,” Davies told Cedric.

Cedric nodded. There was silence for a moment and he watched the way Wood seemed to mindlessly be stroking Flint’s upper arm with his fingertips. “Can I ask…” he began.

“They’re together,” Davies said.

Flint grinned. “Surprised?”

“You know I am,” Cedric said, not in the mood to play Slytherin games.

“It’s just easier to keep it to safe places,” Wood murmured. “Until we’re both graduated and have stable jobs.”

Cedric winced. He could only imagine what their families, both the Flints and the Woods, might think of their relationship. “I just want to know how it started. I mean, you two are rivals, right?”

“Sure, we were,” Wood said.

“But all the tension had to go somewhere,” Flint added, still smirking. “Saturday nights racing on the quidditch pitch turned into Saturday night in the sheets.”

“Marcus!” Wood scolded as Cedric blushed at the image.

“I get it,” Cedric said, holding up his hands in surrender. He may not want to be a Slytherin, but that didn’t mean he didn’t understand that. Flint’s teasing was a subtle sign to back the fuck off, so he would. He cleared his throat. “So my chasers have been competing over who gets to score the goal versus passing. Any suggestions on how to deal with it?”

Wood took the change of subject and launched into a long, informative diatribe. Cedric listened carefully, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from seeing how Flint curled his fingers around Oliver’s calf, casually stroking Oliver’s leg through his trousers.

As the meeting drew to a close, Cedric couldn’t help to wish for a day when prejudice, on both sides, wasn’t quite so strong—but until they, he would have kept Flint and Wood’s secret regardless of a contract. His fellow quidditch captains deserved that much.


End file.
